


satisfaction forcefully taken

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Somnophilia, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Man Chase Brody, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Chase was peaceful and relaxed, not an ounce of arousal in his innocently-sleeping body. He didn’t have a clue.Anti found he liked that quite a bit.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Consider. Chase with a pussy and Anti in a horny fit just slips down his shorts in his sleep and eats him out until he's squirting and since Chase is a heavy sleeper, he only wakes up when Anti either made him cum on his tongue for the fifth time or to the feeling of his dick fucking him almost ruthlessly. Maybe even to the feel of Anti spilling inside of him.")
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 233





	satisfaction forcefully taken

It was driving him mad and he was done sitting back and doing nothing about it. How long had it been? Too long, that was for sure. He’d had no sex for what felt like ages and if he didn’t fix that _now_ he was going to lose his mind.

He didn’t even have the patience to go out and find a stranger to fuck; he’d have to settle for someone closer to home. And lucky him, there was a certain somebody nearby who had exactly what he was craving most: a hot, wet, delicious pussy.

He probably looked like some kind of animal as he stood above Chase, all but salivating in excitement. Chase was fast asleep on the couch, completely unaware of Anti’s presence, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts. His eyelids didn’t so much as flutter when Anti hooked his fingers into the waistband of those shorts, carefully but impatiently dragging them and Chase’s underwear down.

With a bit of effort he pulled them out from under Chase’s ass and slid them over his thighs, leaning in and eagerly inhaling the scent of Chase’s pussy; _fuck,_ just the smell of it made his already-hardening cock twitch in his pants. He couldn’t wait to get a taste.

Once the shorts and briefs were fully off and tossed aside he picked up one of Chase’s legs and hooked it over the back of the couch, spreading apart the soft thighs to expose the tantalizing little treasure tucked between them.

He’d played with this particular pussy before - in fact he’d made Chase howl and beg for him on a number of memorable occasions - but this time was special; he was finally scratching the itch that had plagued him for so long and Chase… Chase was peaceful and relaxed, not an ounce of arousal in his innocently-sleeping body. He didn’t have a clue.

Anti found he liked that quite a bit.

He settled himself between Chase’s spread legs and pulled his cock out, giving it a few strokes before he began; once he’d eaten his fill and Chase’s pussy was nice and wet he would fuck it hard. For now, though…

He put his head down and dove in, licking intensely over Chase’s pussy, shoving his tongue between warm pink lips with no energy wasted on teasing.

It was high time he satisfied his hunger.

* * *

He licked and licked and licked, indulging himself like a king with Chase’s slickened pussy. With his talent and experience it had taken little time before Chase was dripping for him, skin flushed red in excitement even as he slumbered on. Anti had suckled and kissed his now-swollen clit over and over yet Chase never woke; he did, however, begin to shift his hips, unconsciously rocking into Anti’s mouth in search of further pleasure.

Anti had eagerly continued to provide it, swallowing down the fluids that flowed into his mouth with his face pressed so close he could feel Chase’s pussy throbbing between his legs. Anti’s cock did the same between his own, aching to slide inside the hot, drenched hole before him.

Soon he would, but not yet, because he’d decided to have some more fun and challenge himself. He knew from past encounters that it wasn’t terribly hard to make Chase squirt; the challenge would be to see how many times he could make him do it before he woke up, or before Anti couldn’t wait any longer and had to fuck him.

Anti’s face and the couch beneath them were already slick and soaked, but it was nothing compared to the gorgeous wet mess Chase’s pussy would make once it started to gush. He curled his tongue in a way that would’ve made Chase writhe if he were awake, working his sweet pussy up into a frenzy, coaxing the dam to burst for him.

Chase’s body soon began to shudder.

* * *

The first thing Chase became aware of was warmth. More than warmth, actually; heat. A sort of distant hot glow. It was nice. He almost fell back asleep.

The second thing he became aware of was that he was being shaken, and rather roughly too. Was someone trying to wake him up? He barely even remembered passing out on the couch.

The third thing he became aware of was the presence of something inside of him. Moving in and out of him. _Fucking_ him.

He jolted awake, eyes opening wide to stare up at the person above him.

“Anti?” he squeaked, his voice still thin from sleep. “What - ?”

“So it takes a good dicking to wake you up, huh?” Anti grinned. He thrusted harder, stealing the air from Chase’s lungs. “I’ve had my tongue in your pussy half the afternoon but nothing got your attention ‘til I shoved my cock in!”

“Wh - what are you - ?” Chase stammered. His heart was starting to race and heat was spreading throughout his body. “Anti, I - oh fuck…” He trailed off into a quiet moan and Anti laughed.

“How’re you feeling, hm? A little oversensitive? You should see how red and wet you are, it’s so fucking hot.” He pulled his cock out of Chase and rubbed it against his pussy, sliding just between the lips. “You know what you did, Chase? You know what I was able to make you do?” He looked Chase right in the eyes and Chase was pinned by his gaze, unable to look away.

“I ate you out like the Goddamn pro I am. If you’d been awake to feel it you would get on your knees every day for the rest of your life and cry for me to do it again. I tongue-fucked your pussy so good I made it squirt. I made you squirt five times, Chase, five _fucking_ times. In your fucking _sleep._ ”

Chase shivered, realizing that Anti’s face, especially around his mouth, was covered with the proof to back up his claim; fluid was smeared over his lips and chin and his beard was sticky with it. Anti’s satisfied grin was that of a cat who’d stolen more than his fill of the cream as Chase struggled to speak.

“Why - I w-was asleep - you can’t - “

“I can and I did, baby,” Anti purred, pushing his cock back inside of Chase and beginning to fuck him again at a hard, fast pace. “You might’ve been asleep but you loved every second of it. You’re gonna have a hell of a time getting this couch cleaned up.”

Anti put a hand down and rubbed his thumb over Chase’s clit, making Chase arch his back and cry out. Fuck, he was so sensitive! He couldn’t take it!

But Anti didn’t stop, grinning down at him as he pounded into his pussy. “Your clit is so fun to play with. The way you’d moan and squirm a little when I really focused on it… you know, you should just start sleeping naked with your legs spread from now on, ‘cause I _promise_ you I’ll be doing this again.”

He leaned down and forced Chase into a kiss, slipping his tongue inside and filling Chase’s mouth with the taste of his own wetness.

“Don’t worry though, I’ll never forget to thank you,” he said once he pulled away, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts until Chase was helpless to restrain the moans that poured from his throat. “I think a pussy full of hot cum will be the perfect reward for such _willing_ and _eager_ service.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
